


Parallel Worlds

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Parallel Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Parallel Worlds by Ryo

| 

_Parallel Worlds_

by ryo 

  


| Darkness   
shrouded in mist and mystery,   
at first glance you touched my soul.   
My partner died because of you.   
My whole world turned upside down   
at the sound of a single gunshot. | Light,   
a shining beacon into the night around you.   
The defender of the innocent,   
keeper of the laws of the land.   
The code you live by   
I have spent my whole life flaunting.  
---|---  
Life,   
how much has changed,   
since that fateful night?   
My old life gone because of you.   
An uncertain future looms   
and the truth?  | Change,   
I have survived the turning of ten centuries.   
A lady of the times I find myself in,   
but always, forever, a thief.   
What is it about now,   
that even that is changing.  
Truth,   
I thought I stood for it once,   
I found out differently.   
You saw through the lies then.   
Will you join me now   
in my search for the truth? | Seeker,   
you are always looking for the answers.   
I spent my whole life surviving,   
living one day at a time.   
Now, because of you   
the answers do matter.  
Immortal,   
you have lived over a thousand years,   
what do you see in me?   
What am I to you?   
I know your secret now,   
do you know mine? | Mortal,   
Such a short time you spend on this earth.   
Live every moment to its fullest,   
one morning you will not see the sunrise.   
But maybe you will wake up,   
and discover you are like me.  
Why,   
you ask, do I stay by your side?   
A fragile mortal involved in the game.   
Loyal and steadfast,   
you changed my life,   
now it is yours. | Forever,   
it's not what it's cracked up to be.   
Eternal life spent always on the run.   
Even I can die, you know.   
What time I have on this plane,   
I wish to share with you.  
Raven,   
you stole the sun, the moon, and the stars   
returning them to the sky.   
What else have you stolen?   
Keep the part of me you hold,   
my heart I freely gave. | Wolf,   
protector, teacher, and guide.   
Unable to go against your nature,   
Your greatest gift to me,   
finding that which I thought lost forever   
in you.  
  


Darkness and Light   
Life changer   
Truth seeker   
Immortal and Mortal   
Why forever?   
Raven and Wolfe 

* * *

© 1999   
Please send comments to the author! 

[Jaguarwoman Design](http://www.jaguarwoman.com)

1.5.6420.30933 $(document).scroll(function () { localStorage['page'] = document.URL; localStorage['scrollTop'] = $(document).scrollTop(); }); $(document).ready(function () { if (localStorage['page'] == document.URL) { $(document).scrollTop(localStorage['scrollTop']); } }); 


End file.
